


bandaids and butterfly kisses

by emales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Single Parent AU, Single Parent Rey, Text Flirting, There will be a happy ending, also anakin and hope are bffs, anakin and hope know their parents have crushes, ben is a flustered mess, ben is awkward but we love him, fluffy as heck, galaxy battles, honestly can you imagine ben solo as a dad, i actually feel like dying but this fic is my baby, i love these two like you wouldn't believe, i made ben not completely bad at flirting, i should be writing essays but reylo is more important, maz owns a diner, maz will not tolerate solo bs, poe is the best wingman, single parent ben solo, we love a sad backstory, you finally get the context behind the title!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emales/pseuds/emales
Summary: Ben Solo is a single dad to Anakin and a former lawyer, now working as an online comic artist and an art teacher at a local youth program.Rey Johnson is a waitress recently finished with her Mechanical Engineering degree and single mother to Hope.When Anakin and Hope become friends after meeting in the same kindergarten class, Rey and Ben get to know each other as well, learning how to trust and love again while raising kids on their own.





	1. introduction

“Hope, come back! Didn’t you want me to do your hair for your first day of school?”

“It’s okay, Mommy! I did it myself!” The girl launched herself at Rey, knocking her onto the couch, giggling excitedly. Rey gently turned Hope’s head to observe her work. 3 crude buns were in the child’s dark untamed mane, mimicking a look her mom had sported in her graduation pictures. Rey chuckled and proceeded to take the tangled hair out of the elastics.

“Let me brush it and then we can fix it. Want you to look extra pretty today.” Once the buns were now neat and a small kiss was pressed to her head, Hope jumped up and ran to her room to grab her stuff for school. Rey had saved up her tips from Kanata’s Diner to buy her daughter a brand new Galaxy Battles backpack - one that, admittedly, wasn’t her favorite, but Hope had begged and pleaded for it so badly that she had to get it. God only knows how many times as a child she’d begged for simple new things like backpacks only to be handed a plain grey bag that could barely fit her library books. She felt a tug on her sweatpants and snapped out of her momentary daze.

“Mommy, let’s GO. We have to walk to school now!” Hope ordered, a huge grin breaking out on her face. Rey smiled back, grabbing her small purse and the apartment keys before taking Hope’s hand to walk out the door.

\----

“Anakin! Hurry up buddy, you can’t be late for your first day of school,” Ben called down the hall, frantically dumping some whisked eggs into the pan on the stove. Anakin ran out with unbrushed hair and his shoes on the wrong feet. Ben laughed and bent down to help him with his sneakers.

“Daddy.”

“Yes, kiddo?”

“Can I have chocolate milk for breakfast too?”

“You can have whatever you want because today -” he paused while tickling his son’s stomach, “is the day Anakin Solo becomes a big boy and starts kindergarten!” Anakin laughed loudly and ran to the fridge, grabbing a small bottle of chocolate milk and one of his Oreo yogurt cups. Ben stood up and went back to the eggs, scrambling them while adding some shredded cheese. “You want anything else on your egg burrito, bud?”

“Ketchup.” Ben resisted the urge to cringe at his son’s tastes. Oh well. As long as he ate. Once the burrito was rolled and wrapped in foil, Ben slipped the lunchbox into Anakin’s backpack.

“Okay, your bag is ready, I have my keys, wallet, and phone. We’re good. Let’s go, little man,” Ben said, holding his hand out for Anakin to accompany him to the garage.

\---

Rey knelt down next to Hope in front of the classroom. “Are you ready, princess?” Hope smiled bashfully and nodded. “I hope you have a super fun day and make lots of friends and I can’t wait to hear all about it when I pick you up, okay?” Hope nodded again and launched herself at her mom with a tight embrace.

“I love you, Mommy.”

“And I love you, Hope.” She pressed a soft kiss to her daughter’s cheek and stood up, letting Hope walk into the class. Once she saw the teacher start talking to her, Rey started walking down the hallway, tears filling her eyes. Hope’s first day of school. It was so surreal to her how fast she’d grown up. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she ran into something.

A tall man, broad-shouldered, dressed in a plain ( _but tight-fitting_ , a small voice in her head whispered) gray top and holding onto a small child clone of him now stood scowling at her.

“Oh I’m so sorry,” she blurted, looking up to meet his eyes. “I wasn’t paying attention, I was just kind of upset and didn’t mean to bump into you, sir.” The man’s face softened instantly but as he went to respond, she quickly walked around the pair to leave the school.

Anakin smiled as soon as Rey had disappeared from view. “You think she was pretty, right Daddy?”

Ben turned bright red. “Let’s go look for your classroom.”

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TYC stands for Tatooine Youth Center btw :)

Anakin looked over at the little girl sitting next to him with her legs swinging. Her name tag said “HOPE” on it with a small smiley face drawn in the middle of the O. Her sneakers looked new except for the thin layer of dirt on the soles. He’d seen her run out to the trees immediately at recess and watched her climb one of them with a determined scowl on her pale face. She was an adventurous type, he’d concluded.

He wanted to be her friend.

When the teacher told them it was playtime, Anakin followed Hope over to the small kitchen set. “Hi,” he said, while she started pulling plastic pans out of the small cabinets.

“Hello,” she mumbled back, handing him a teapot and a fake can of soup. “Would you like steak and soup for dinner, Mr. Sir?”

“My name is Mr. Anakin.”

“Okay. I’m Chef Hope.” She gestured for him to sit in the wooden chair next to her. “I am making your dinner.”

“Do you want to be my friend?” Hope swiveled around, a plastic ladle in her hand.

“ _Before_ you taste my cooking? Wise choice, young Jedi,” she said, turning back to the stove.

“You like Galaxy Battles too?!” Anakin jumped out of the chair. Hope grinned.

“Yea! My mommy lets me watch them with her and she even bought me the new Dark Helmet backpack!”

“I have one too!” Anakin ran over to his cubby and picked up his backpack. “SEE?” he yelled across the room.

“That’s the same one I have!” Hope shouted back before their teacher piped up to remind everyone to use their “inside voices.”

Anakin made his way back to the kitchen set with a huge grin. “Now can we be friends?”

“Yes,” Hope replied without hesitation, matching his grin with a toothy smile of her own.

\---

“Daddy! Daddy! Guess what? I made a new friend today! Her name is Hope and she likes Galaxy Battles too, and we played restaurant and we colored together and we have the same backpack!” Anakin blabbered around a mouthful of Goldfish while Ben gave him a hug. “Tomorrow we’re gonna have a lightsword fight at recess!”

Ben chuckled. “Well, that’s awesome, buddy. Maybe sometime you can have her over for a playdate.” He ruffled Anakin’s hair, eyes flickering up for just a second before catching sight of the young woman he ran into this morning. The woman, now dressed in a familiar Kanata’s Diner polo and some dark jeans, was helping a small black-haired girl with an odd (though quite adorable) hairstyle put on her backpack. The little girl’s eyes wandered over to him, and then to Anakin, the sight of whom made her break out into a huge smile. The girl tugged on the young woman’s shirt.

“That’s my friend Anakin!” Ben could hear her exclaim. The girl - Hope, his son had called her - rushed towards him, pulling the woman along with her. Ben’s eyes met the woman’s sparkling green ones, and her face turned cherry red.

Not wanting to be awkward, he spoke up. “I’m Ben,” he said, arm sticking out instantly. Her small ( _soft, oh my god she’s so soft_ ) hand met his in a shy ( _oh my god his hands are HUGE_ ) handshake.

“I’m Rey,” she breathed, flushing even more. Ben’s heart skipped a beat. Her name suited her. “I’m Hope’s mom.”

At this Ben was confused. This gorgeous young woman - probably a decade his senior, just his luck - was a kindergartner’s mom. How hard would that have been for her?  He cleared his throat. “I guess our kids are already best friends.” He glanced down at the children, who were already chattering about tomorrow’s “duel.”

“Yea, I can see they are.” Rey looked at Anakin and Hope, a soft smile gracing her features. Ben nearly died at how beautiful she looked with kids at her feet. “So, what do you do Ben?” Her face lifted up to meet his eyes again.

“I’m a comic artist online and I teach weekly art classes at the TYC. And I take it you work at Maz’s place?”

“Oh, yea, you know her? That woman is a godsend.” Rey laughed and grabbed Hope’s hand. “Hey, why don’t we take the kids outside to Abram Park and we can sit and continue talking?” Ben nodded, hoping he didn’t look as ecstatic as he felt.

\---

As soon as the group got to the park Hope and Anakin dropped their backpacks and sprinted to the rock wall. Ben and Rey sat next to each other on a nearby bench.

“So, yes. I work for Maz as a waitress part-time. I started in high school, then she offered to keep me while I went to college, and now I'm looking to apply to that auto shop down the street, Solo and Bacca?” Ben nodded.

“That’s my dad’s shop. What’d you get your degree in?”

“Mechanical engineering. I’ve been working with cars and junk my whole life.”

“Mechanical engineering? Wow, that must’ve been hard, especially with a kid,” he said, looking back from the kids to face her. Her brows were now furrowed, confusion on her face.

“No not really, I only have been raising her for 2 years.” Now it was Ben’s turn to look confused. “I adopted her when I turned 20.”

“Ah.” A pause. “Didn’t want to wait until you were married or -”

“I adopted her to save her from staying in the foster system.” Rey’s eyes now shone with anger. “I didn’t hesitate once I found out from an old agent that she was about to be put in my former guardian’s house. I couldn’t let her grow up like that. And yes, I’m a young single mother but I work hard to make sure Hope has the life and mom I never had.”

“That’s very selfless and amazing of you,” Ben murmured as Rey cooled down. “I didn’t mean to insinuate that you needed someone else to raise her. I was just surprised. Not many people would do that for a child they didn’t know.” Rey’s eyes met his.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, eyes flickering down to his lips. Then she got up, coughing. “Anyway, I have to bring Hope over to the TYC for her swim lessons. Maybe we can get together again sometime? So that the kids can hang out?”

“Uh, yea sure. Here, let’s exchange numbers so we can set that up.” Ben stood up too, wiping his ( _sweaty_ ) palms on his jeans. They briefly traded phones and then Rey and Hope left. Anakin looked up at his father, who was now blushing profusely.

“You like Hope’s mommy,” the boy stated as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. It probably was.

“Maybe. Come on, kid. Let’s go home.”


	3. Chapter 3

The phone buzzed on the counter but Rey almost didn’t hear it over Hope belting out the words to “Bohemian Rhapsody.” She picked up the phone and answered without looking at the screen. “Rey Johnson speaking!” 

“Hey,” Ben’s voice graced her ears, and she had to put the baking sheet down. “Um. It’s funny because Anakin went to go grab his crayons from his backpack and he realized it wasn’t his. So I guess Hope probably grabbed his while you guys were leaving?”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Rey laughed. “Do you want me to come -”

“I’ll just come by to drop it off and the kids can trade bags if that’s okay.” 

“Yea. Yea, I’ll, uh, just text you my address.” Hope stopped singing and was now eyeing her mother suspiciously. Someone was coming over and she  _ needed _ to know who it’d be. After Rey hung up and sent Ben their address, Hope skipped over. “Hey, princess. Let me just pop this chicken in the oven and I’ll come -”

“You have a playdate.”

Rey blushed. “N-No, Anakin’s daddy is just coming over because you and Anakin got the wrong backpacks.” Hope grinned. 

“Yey! So Anakin can play with me while you and his daddy talk again!” Rey was just about to correct her but how do you tell your 5-year-old that adult playdates are  _ much _ more different from what a child would expect? Rey sipped on a glass of white wine while watching a rerun of Jane the Virgin and trying not to think about how Ben had sounded over the phone. The oven went off and she went to go grab their dinner when the doorbell suddenly rang. Rey looked down, feeling a bit self-conscious about wearing her sweatpants from this morning and a faded grey tank top with “Power naps are great - You can build up charge with them” printed on it in yellow letters. Hope dashed to the door, screaming, “I’LL GET IT MOMMY!” Rey rushed to check the peephole before Hope yanked open the door. 

Ben’s lips pulled up into a smile when he saw Hope, and he smiled even wider upon seeing Rey. Anakin darted out from between his legs and ran inside, following Hope to her room where she had her own small play kitchen. “Anakin! Wait!” Ben shouted, but the children paid no mind. Rey giggled, bidding him entrance. He slowly stepped inside, taking in the plain eggshell walls that had been covered in picture frames. Photos of Hope. Of Rey. Of the two of them together. Of Rey and Hope with two young men, one of whom Ben vaguely recognized as a childhood classmate. 

“I just made dinner. Chicken nuggets and macaroni,” Rey blushed. “If you’d like I can get you some?”

“No, it’s fine. We ate a bit ago. Sorry to intrude,” Ben responded. Rey gestured toward the couch in the living room, where Jane the Virgin was still on. “Oh your shirt is hilarious,” he stated while taking a seat. 

“It's quite old, but I love it.” Rey pulled out a glass. “Would you like some white wine? Or something else to drink?”

“I’ll pass on the wine. I don’t drink anymore. Water would be fine thank you.” Rey didn’t prod him with questions but handed him his glass and took a seat next to him, holding a small bowl containing macaroni and cheese. With her legs tucked under her, a messy bun in, and a bare face she looked like a young angel to Ben. His mouth felt suddenly very, very dry.

“So you said you’re an online artist,” Rey started, taking a sip of the wine. “What do you work on?”

“Well, you might recognize me by my pseudonym, Kylo Ren?” Rey’s face exploded with a grin and she put the glass down before she could spill the wine.

“Oh my GOD! That’s you? I love your work! I write fanfic-” and that’s where Rey backpedaled and flushed a deep scarlet. Ben laughed. “I’m sorry, that’s weird. That’s not what you want to hear about your comics.”

“Actually if people deem it good enough to write fanfiction, I’m doing my job, so thank you.” Ben stood up. “I’m going to refill my water.” Rey nodded while in the middle of another bite of her dinner, pointing toward the kitchen. When he walked away, she tried ( _ really hard _ ) not to stare at the way his shirt clung to his back muscles. Anakin and Hope ran into the room.

“Mommy can Anakin sleep over and watch Galactic Battles with me?” The children looked gleeful and out of breath, pleading with their eyes.

“Anakin, it’s a school night,” Ben responded. “Maybe on the weekend?” He turned to face Rey, a satisfied look on his face.

She smiled. “If that’s okay with Anakin’s daddy, then Hope, you can have him sleepover on Friday but not tonight.” The kids cheered, having gotten what they wanted, even if it wasn’t immediately, and ran back into Hope’s room. Ben’s eyes were still on Rey. “So when do you teach art classes? I’ve been thinking about getting back into it,” she chuckled, inviting him to sit next to her again. 

“Wednesdays and Fridays. You know they’re for kids right?” They shared a laugh, each silently wishing that they weren’t. “And they’re free. I can take Hope when I take Anakin if that’s fine? And then drop her off back home when we’re done?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to take her Wednesday just to get familiar with where the classroom is but after that… Are you sure it wouldn’t be a bother? I’m considering working at your father’s shop so I have no idea when my hours will change or how.”

“Han is extremely flexible with his employees’ hours, I assure you. It wouldn’t be a bother at all to take Hope too, afterall Anakin seems to be quite excited to have her as a friend.” Ben looked down at his watch briefly, and then he stood up. “Well, we need to get going, his bedtime is 8 for school nights.” 

“Of course.” Rey walked into Hope’s room, with Ben following behind her. “Anakin, sweetie. Your daddy says you guys need to go home now.” Anakin pouted, but then quickly hugged Hope.

“See you tomorrow, Lord Ani.” Hope bowed. Ben and Rey covered their mouths so as not to laugh.

“And I shall see you tomorrow, Lady Hope.” Anakin returned her bow, then grabbed Ben’s hand. Ben turned to Rey. 

“Have a good night, Rey,” he said in his low baritone. Part of her screamed for a kiss ( _ just look at his lips! _ ) and the rational part of her went for a hug. 

“You too, Ben.” He returned her shy embrace, and when both of them pulled away with red faces, their children stood exchanging looks. “Drive safely.” Ben’s lips quirked into a soft smile.

When the pair had gone, Hope sat at the small kitchen table, swinging her bare feet and smiling at her mother, who was now staring at the TV, a deep blush still covering her face down to her neck. “You like Anakin’s daddy,” Hope sang, and Rey couldn’t even stop her. 

“Maybe,” she mumbled, still thinking about how it would’ve felt if she’d gone for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday morning, when Ben got up, he instantly went into the shower. He took extra time conditioning his hair and getting dressed. From the abundance of green picture frames, Ben figured that was Rey’s favorite color so he grabbed a shirt in a dark emerald shade. Realizing he ran out of contacts, he growled, putting on his glasses instead. When he walked out into the living room Anakin was already dressed for school, holding his toy lightsword in one hand and a yogurt cup in the other. “Good morning, Daddy,” Anakin beamed. “You look smart today.”

Taking it as a compliment, Ben chuckled, ruffling Anakin’s, once again, uncombed hair. “Do you want an egg and cheese biscuit this morning, little dude?” Anakin nodded. “Okay, we’ll get some on the way to school today.” 

“Can we get one for Hope and her mommy too?” Anakin questioned, eyes pleading. “Pretty please?”

“Sure, we can get them breakfast too,” Ben flushed. “Now get your shoes on and get in the car.”

\---

This morning, Rey had her hair in the same 3-bun style Hope was wearing, and they’d matched outfits - a pink shirt, blue overalls, and pink sneakers. Rey usually hated the color pink, but Hope wanted to twin this morning so she agreed without complaint. Now Ben and his son were walking up to them, with Anakin holding a giant paper bag. Rey let herself admire Ben without shame today. He was wearing her favorite shade of green and his hair looked perfect ( _ ask him what conditioner he uses _ , the little voice piped up again). Not to mention he looked like Clark Kent in those Ray Bans. Their eyes met again, and this time Rey smiled confidently. 

“Good morning boys,” she greeted. Hope beamed at her friend. 

“Hi Anakin! What’s that?” Anakin handed Rey the bag. 

“Daddy and I got you guys breakfast too! Biscuits!” His pudgy hands now free, he hugged Hope and began to show her his blue lightsword, to which she pulled out a red one with a crossguard. 

Ben looked away from the kids, meeting Rey’s eyes again. “Anakin pleaded with me to get you both egg and cheese biscuits this morning too, so sorry if that’s not what you usually get.” Rey smirked.

“Apologizing for giving me food? I don’t even eat breakfast usually, so this is actually very much appreciated. We Johnsons love food regardless.” She pulled one out of the bag. “Thank you.” Ben smiled.

“I was wondering when you go to work. I didn’t have breakfast and I’ve been thinking about stopping by at Kanata’s to catch up with Maz.” He fiddled with the watch around his wrist.

“My shift starts at 9.” 

“Alright. Let’s get the kids inside their class and we can go.” The pair hugged and kissed their children goodbye and then walked out of the school. 

\---

“BENJAMIN SOLO!”

“Good luck,” Rey whispered, giggling as she walked away to clock in. Maz Kanata, a tiny Japanese woman who’d owned this diner for as long as Ben could remember, was absolutely frightening. Although she looked fragile, being under 5 feet tall and almost 70, Maz had a confident glint in her eye that dared anyone to challenge her. She’d been like a grandmother to him after he had no grandparents left, watching him and even offering him a job in high school. Having not seen her or spoken to her since he left for college, Ben was suddenly frozen.

“Good morning Maz,” he greeted when she squared up in front of him, her round glasses making her eyes look as big as he remembered. 

“I ought to slap you for not calling all these years. Especially with your boy going to school already now, hm? What were you doing with my Rey of Sunshine just now?” Maz was being loud enough so that most people could hear their conversation, and Rey looked up from the counter with a blush.

Ben hugged the small woman. “I’m sorry. I really am. But I promise I’ll stop by as much as possible now.” He straightened up, looking around. “This place hasn’t changed a bit. Do you mind if I order and I can catch you up on my life?” 

Maz scowled. “I suppose. Let’s sit in Rey’s section then. Come with me.” Ben’s heart fluttered, and he looked up at Rey, who was now cheerfully filling an old man’s glass with orange juice. Freshly squeezed every morning, he remembered. “You still haven’t answered my question, young Solo,” Maz grumbled, taking a seat across from him in a booth. 

“Well our children are in the same kindergarten class, so I offered to take her to work this morning so that I could see you again,” Ben replied, playing with the bottles of syrup lined up on the side. Maz’s eyebrows raised.

“Mm. Is that the only reason you came?” 

“To eat breakfast.”

“And to see her more, I suspect.” Before Ben could respond, Rey made their way up to them with a small notepad and two menus.

“Good morning and welcome to Kanata’s Diner! My name is Rey and I’ll be your server today. Is there anything I could get for you to start off, some drinks maybe?” Rey was smiling, and Ben couldn’t speak. 

“It’s okay my dear. Ben here will take the orange juice and I’d like my usual coffee, please.” Maz tapped Ben’s hand gently. 

“Do you need time to look at the menus or do you need more time?” Rey was now looking directly at Ben, whose mouth went dry again. Once more, Maz piped up to save him.

“Tell the kitchen to make my usual and for Ben, he’ll have the French toast with extra strawberries, hash browns, 2 eggs overhard, and 3 strips of bacon, extra crispy.” Ben smiled, wondering how after 11 years she still remembered his order. 

Rey finished jotting their orders down and beamed. “Alright, let me go get your drinks and put this in.” Maz thanked her as she walked off. 

“I don’t blame you for finding her beautiful. She really is a shining light in this place.” Ben nodded. “But I care for her as she is my own family. I watch her daughter as if she were my kin and if you ever hurt my Rey Benjamin Solo I swear you will regret it.” Rey came back with their drinks, and she took a bit of extra time pouring Maz’s coffee into a mug.

“So you have a bit of a sweet tooth,” she murmured, and Ben chuckled. 

“That’s been my order since I was Anakin’s age,” he responded, and Rey bit her lip, causing Ben’s eyes to flicker towards her mouth. 

“Well, enjoy.” She abruptly stood up and walked away, a blush coating her cheeks. Maz gave Ben a knowing look.

“Nevermind. You’re too awkward to hurt her,” she smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I just want to thank all of yall for the amazing response I'm getting on this fic already! I've always wanted to write my own fics, but I never really knew how to start until my boyfriend pushed me to just go for it. So thank you T. for encouraging me and for reading my fic while I type :) 
> 
> I'm on tumblr and Instagram!   
> staygoldeea.tumblr.com // bensolofortoolong.tumblr.com  
> instagram.com/em.e.art 
> 
> Thank you once again!


	5. Chapter 5

“So she just left Anakin to you?” Maz grumbled in between bites of her extra-hot omelet. How Maz could handle eating something that was more pepper flakes than egg was beyond him. 

“She didn’t want a kid, but I did. Her career was more important to her than a family, so she figured it’d be best to give up her rights to him and continue working.” Ben had just finished his hash browns and was now working on his eggs. “It’s fine, Maz. I can handle -”

“I know you can, but that’s disappointing. How could you carry a child for that long and then simply leave?” Maz took another drink of her coffee. “It’s outright cruel.”

“She thought I’d changed too much and since we didn’t want the same things it would be best.” Ben shrugged. “I respect her for at least being honest instead of being a terrible mother. And I don’t regret that we had to part ways. She’s happily engaged now. To Hux.” Maz snorted.

“Armitage Hux is the biggest ass in Dallas. No, in all of Texas. I’m so proud of you for leaving that Andrew Snoke’s firm.” The old woman scowled. 

“Yea, me too. Being back home and not stressing over a new case every morning is so refreshing.” Rey made her way back to their booth, a curly strand of hair already falling onto her ( _ angelic _ ) face.

“How’s the food?” Her eyes drifted back to Ben’s. 

“It’s as amazing as I remember it being. Thank you.” Maz slapped his arm.

“Of course it’s delicious. Rey, honey, can I have another pot of coffee? Thank you.” When Rey rushed off. “And so how did you two really meet?”

“I told you already,” Ben laughed. “Hope and Anakin are in the same class. We met while picking them up because apparently, the kids are already the best of friends.” Maz smiled.

“Perhaps you and my Rey can get to know each other while your children bond as well.” 

“That’s what I’m hoping.” Rey came back with a hot pot of coffee and smiled at Ben. He returned her smile and she blushed. He decided that he wanted to make her smile as often as he could. It seemed that Maz could read his thoughts. She smirked.

“Rey, would you like the day off? You’ve been working every day these past few weeks and I thought that maybe Benjamin could take you to his father’s shop that you mentioned wanting to apply to.” She turned back to Ben, winking.

“Oh, really? Thank you so much Maz! Once I finish you and the other 2 tables I’ll clock out.” Rey pressed a kiss to the woman’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Ben practically inhaled his food in his rush to leave with Rey. After finishing up with the other patrons and hanging up her apron - Maz would not let Ben touch the check (“I’ll break your pretty fingers Solo.”) - she walked over to where Ben was waiting by the door. They hugged Maz goodbye and left the diner together, heading towards his car. 

\---

“Okay I’ll have to get changed so you can just take me to my apartment first.” Rey sipped on a small strawberry milkshake that matched the pink Keds she wore.

“I can come back and pick you up in an hour? Is that long enough?” Ben looked over at her when they’d stopped at a light. 

“You can just wait and watch TV while I get ready, if that’s alright?” For a moment Rey’s cheeks matched her drink. 

“Y-Yea. That’s fine.” 

\---

Once inside the apartment Rey handed Ben the remote and rushed to her room. Ben turned on Netflix and started browsing through the most recently watched. Criminal Minds, Jane the Virgin, Galaxy Battles, Despicable Me 3. He chuckled. Their Netflix histories were similar. He heard the sound of water turning on and tried not to think about Rey while he selected Shrek instantly. After a bit, Rey came out with slightly wet hair and was in the outfit she’d worn to take Hope to school. Her hair, cut just above her shoulders, was beginning to curl and Ben decided that he quite liked it that way. 

“I’m ready to go,” she said. Barefaced once again, the shower’s heat now displayed her freckles more prominently and Ben felt the sudden urge to kiss every single one of them. Instead, he stood up, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

“Alright, let’s head out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading and keeping up with this story! 
> 
> Find me at:  
> staygoldeea.tumblr.com // bensolofortoolong.tumblr.com // instagram.com/em.e.art
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Han!

They pulled up to Solo and Bacca and Rey had the biggest grin on her face, practically jumping out of the vehicle. “I’ve wanted to work at this shop ever since I moved here but I’ve always been too scared to just apply. Thank you for taking me.” She turned towards Ben and he silently wished that his father didn’t embarrass him in front of the lovely girl he’d be seeing more of. Ben smiled back. 

“Careful, my dad and his friends can be a bit… direct sometimes.” He opened the door for her and they walked in, a tiny bell ringing as they stepped inside. A very tall man whose face was more beard than anything grunted.

“HAN! Ben’s here!” he called to the back. Rey looked like she was about to burst with joy. Han Solo walked out, wiping his hands on an old rag. As soon as he saw the two his face broke into a lopsided grin ( _ so that’s where Ben gets it _ , Rey’s little voice whispered). 

“Hey there! Haven’t seen you in a bit. What brings you to the shop? And who’s this beautiful lady?” Han took Rey’s hand and she flushed. 

“Hello, Mr. Solo. I’m Rey. Ben drove me to come meet you and perhaps apply for a job here if there are any openings.” Han smiled.

“We could always use more people here. What are you interested in?”

“Well I have a Bachelor’s in Mechanical Engineering from UTD…”

“Perfect. Let’s go to my office and talk a bit and then Chewie can get you started on official paperwork. Come on.”

\---

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” Han leaned back in his chair. 

Ben spat out the coffee he’d gotten from the small Keurig in the office. “We’re -”

Rey giggled. “You’re mistaken sir. Ben and I met yesterday. His son and my daughter are in the same kindergarten class. He’s just being extremely kind.” Han raised an eyebrow. “Hope and Anakin have quickly become friends and with that we’ve been… getting to know each other so that the kids can end up seeing each other more often.” Rey smiled at Ben, whose cheeks turned pink.

Han nodded. “Alright. And don’t call me sir or Mr. Solo, it makes me feel Maz’s age.” This got a snort from Ben. “Call me Han. And I’ll make sure to talk to her and figure out a schedule that will fit your needs if you want to continue working at her diner as well.” Rey nodded. “Chewie! Grab the forms, we’ve got a new employee!” The hairy man from before walked into the office carrying a folder. “Rey, this is Charles Bacca, but we all just call him Chewie.” Chewie handed a hairy ( _ maybe he’s a werewolf _ ) hand to Rey and she shook it gratefully. 

Rey followed Chewie into his office to start paperwork and then Han and Ben were alone. “She’s a catch, Ben. Mechanical engineering? Smart and pretty. Don’t screw it up.” 

“I don’t plan to,” Ben retorted. “But we just met so please don’t start talking to her trying to push us -”

“Don’t worry, kid. Your business is yours to tell. Take your time with this girl. But if you do end up with her, I’m gonna tell your mother.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “That woman already loves Anakin so if she gets another grandchild she’s going to be over the moon. God knows she didn’t like that girl Bazine.”

“Well, she’s out of my life now, so it’s fine. But seriously, if you tell Leia about Rey before I get the chance to -” 

“Yea, yea.” Han waved his hands. “Don’t threaten me, I get it. You still teaching those art classes?” Ben nodded, and the father and son fell into small talk.

\---

When Rey came back into Han’s office, she found Ben scowling at his father, who was howling with laughter. “What’s -”

“He’s making fun of my art again,” Ben grumbled. 

“It’s so DORKY!” Han continued to laugh. “You’re not very good at romance dialogue either, Ben. Maybe you need to prac-” 

“Are you ready to go? All situated?” Ben stood up with his hands stuffed in his pockets, turning to Rey. She was trying really hard not to giggle at Han’s hysterical laugh. “We’re leaving. Bye, Han.” Han looked up and waved, a grin still on his face.

“See you soon, Rey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, for the sake of not having to make up any characters, I borrowed Bazine as the birth mother of Anakin. You'll see her eventually, but I don't want to be evil as some fics portray her. Keep in mind this is a HAPPY fic. 
> 
> Thank you once again for reading!
> 
> TUMBLR ACCOUNTS: staygoldeea // bensolofortoolong   
> INSTAGRAM: em.e.art


	7. Chapter 7

Rey laughed, and then almost choked on a piece of shredded pork. She and Ben had stopped by Torchy’s for lunch and at the moment, he had been doing an impression of his former coworker. “That’s a shit British accent, Ben.” He flicked a tortilla chip at her. 

“Sorry that I’m not like you, with the cutest accent ever,” he retorted, and at that they both stopped laughing and flushed. “A-Are you really British?”

“No, one of my foster parents was obsessed with British accents and made us all speak in them around the house and in public. Eventually it just stuck.” She scowled. “I’m not joking, stop laughing at me.”

“Sorry, that’s just the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Ben sipped on the Mexicane Soda he’d gotten, and then took a bite of his Trashy Trailer Park. “How long were you in foster care?” When he saw her smile fall, he frowned. “I’m sorry we don’t have to -”

“No, no it’s fine. I was in care since I was 5. I left my last foster home when I was 16 because I got emancipated and ended up living with my friend Finn.” Rey sighed, playing with the shredded lettuce still on her tray. “He’s Hope’s godfather now, along with our friend Poe.” 

“Is Poe’s last name Dameron?” Rey nodded. “Oh, I know him. We grew up as friends in elementary school until he moved away for a while. Haven’t seen him since 5th or 6th grade I think.”

“He and Finn take turns picking up Hope from school on days that I work longer shifts, so you might get to reconnect with him sometime.” Rey started to gather her trash. “Do you want to walk around downtown a little more and just talk more, since we still have a few hours until the kids get out of school?”

“Of course.” Ben resisted the urge to reach for her hand as they walked out the door.

\---

They’d found a relaxing park to sit down in, and they dipped their toes in the pond. “Anakin is such a precious kid. Who’s he named after?” 

“My grandfather. He was a corporate lawyer like I was.” Rey looked away from the ducks and met his eyes.

“What happened to that?” 

“I quit. The firm I worked for was too intense. Long, stressful hours. Shady clients. I didn’t get to spend as much time with my family and found out I was having a kid so I just thanked my boss for allowing me to work there for so many years, and left.” Ben frowned. “My ex - Anakin’s mother - wasn’t happy about how much I was focused on other things. For her, a family would never be possible. I was planning for a future and she didn’t share the same wishes.” Ben looked back at the pond, and Rey remained silent. “She had Anakin, knowing that I would be devastated to lose a child, but then begged me to accept the fact that this wasn’t what she wanted. To her, her law career was the only important thing that she wanted in life.

She signed off her rights to Anakin just hours after he was born. I’d changed too much, in her eyes, and she didn’t want to ruin my son’s life by making a decision she’d regret. It hurt a lot, and I went back to drinking. After a drunk car accident that almost killed Han, he made me realize that I couldn’t just, drink away my problems and I just had to focus on Anakin.” Rey grabbed his hand, squeezing gently. “But now it’s okay. Bazine’s engaged to that British asshole Hux - at least, that’s what it looks like from his Facebook page - and they’re moving to New York soon to start their own firm. I’m happy for the both of them.” 

“I’m happy for you. That you accepted difficult things and worked at bettering your son’s life.” Rey’s gaze flickered to the water. “I would’ve given anything to have a parent that cared that much about me.” She sniffed and then took in a deep breath. “Well shit, that was emotional. Let’s change the subject. Favorite dessert.” 

They went back and forth asking unimportant questions like that, not realizing (or caring, really) that they were still holding hands.

\---

“I cannot believe that you’d pick a bulldog over a pitbull. Pitbulls are nanny dogs, they’re absolute angels with children!”

“And bulldogs are the best cuddlers! And you don’t have to be extremely active with them since they just sleep a lot!”

\---

“God no, pineapple does NOT belong on pizza.”

“It’s sweet, and combined with the ham it tastes divine.” 

“I can’t even look at you right now.”

\---

“What’s your favorite song of theirs?”

“‘Break Free.’ No doubt.”

“Interesting. Mine’s ‘Bohemian Rhapsody.’”

“That’s so cliche and you know it.”

“It’s a classic! Besides, I’m just kidding. It’s really ‘Love of My Life.’”

“That’s such a sad song. And I went through an emo stage.”

“It’s so beautiful though. And really? Did you wear eyeliner too?”

\---

“Hey it’s almost 3:30. We should start heading to the school to pick the kids up.” Ben stood up, helping Rey up too. Their hands dropped, a blush crawling across each of their faces.

“Oh yea, that’s a good idea.” A pause. “Can we stop by Subzero? I want to get Hope a cup of her favorite ice cream.”

“Absolutely. Let’s go.” 

\---

When Ben and Rey showed up to the kindergarten classroom with containers of freshly frozen ice cream, they were greeted by two equally bruised children who were laughing contently. Instantly Rey handed her containers to Ben, kneeling down to look at Anakin and Hope, who were smiling. 

“Where’d you get those bumps on your foreheads?” Anakin giggled. 

“We hit each other during our lightsword fight. It’s okay, they don’t hurt. Hope lost her tooth.” At this Hope smiled wider, showing the gaping hole where one of her front teeth had been.

“See, Mommy? Anakin kept saying sorry but I’m just happy because now the Tooth Fairy will come!” Anakin high-fived her and Rey turned to look up at Ben, who was trying hard not to laugh. 

“Anakin we don’t hit other kids,” he tried to scold, but his mouth kept twitching. 

Anakin frowned. “But I didn’t hit her, I tried to cut her head off with my lightsword. She was trying to turn me to the Dark Side.” Rey closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing in an attempt not to burst out with laughter. “Is that ice cream?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The backstory has been revealed! You'll end up meeting Finn and Poe soon, don't worry! 
> 
> Also, can you guess who's saying what in each scene ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and find me on tumblr and Instagram!  
> staygoldeea and bensolofortoolong // em.e.art


	8. Chapter 8

“My mommy is taking me to your daddy’s art class today,” Hope said cheerfully. “Keep your head looking ahead, Ani.”

“Please don’t pull so hard.” Anakin winced. “I’m happy that you’re coming. Daddy likes to teach us and then lets us make whatever we want. Are you done yet?”

“Almost.” Hope pulled the band holding the last bun of her hair out and secured her masterpiece. “TADA! Now you’re a real Padawan.” She held up a mirror and Anakin grinned. A black braid now hung next to his right ear. 

“Thank you.” He hugged his friend. “Can I do yours now?”

“Do you even know how to braid?”

“...No.”

\---

Hope and Anakin sat on one of the trees, legs swinging. “I think your mommy is very pretty. She looks like a princess.”

“She doesn’t think so.” Hope’s nose crinkled as she made a face. “But she has soft hair and green eyes. Of course she’s pretty.” She turned to face Anakin. “Your dad has a big nose but he looks like a prince.”

“Maybe they can be prince and princess together.” Anakin gave her a lopsided grin. “If they got married they could be king and queen and then we could be prince and princess and we can fight bad guys together.”

“Yea! But don’t they have to love each other before they get married?” The children each frowned, deep in thought. “Maybe if we keep having playdates they will fall in love.”

Anakin nodded. “And then we can be best friends forever.”

“Even if they don’t get married you will always be my best friend, Ani.” Hope embraced him.

\---

“So what you’re saying is you just met the literal Dream Daddy and you aren’t going for it?” 

“Don’t call him that. It’s weird.” Rey picked up a tray that had just been placed on the window. “Hold on, let me go give this couple their meals.” After delivering the food, she came back to the counter, where her best friends were sitting and eating lunch. “Calling a guy ‘Daddy’ is gross to think about when he has a kid. I wouldn’t be able to listen to his son talk to him without feeling weird.”

“Having a Daddy kink is NOT weird.” Poe picked up a few french fries and stuffed it in his mouth. “But calling Ben ‘Daddy’... I’m sorry but I still see him as the dorky scrawny kid with huge ears that I used to trade comic books with.”

“When am I gonna get a chance to meet this guy?” Finn asked, stealing a fry from Poe’s plate. 

“I was gonna take Hope to the TYC after school today to try out his art classes. If you guys wanna pick her up, you can. But please don’t talk about ‘us’ because I just met him and I don’t wanna screw it up.” Rey grabbed another tray and once again left to deliver the food.

“If anything, Ben Solo would be the one to screw up,” Maz piped in from across the counter.

\---

Rey signed in at the Tatooine Youth Center and asked for the room where Ben’s class  would be held. She grabbed Hope’s hand and took her to the room, finding Ben pulling out some watercolors. “Hey,” she said, and Ben swiveled around to face her. The sleeves of his button-up shirt were rolled up to his elbows and he had on the same glasses he’d worn yesterday. 

“Hey Rey. Hey Hope! Are you ready to make art?” At the mention of Hope’s name, Anakin ran from one of the desks to hug her. 

“Here, come put your backpack next to mine and I can show you what I’m drawing.” The kids ran off, leaving Ben and Rey standing shyly in front of each other. 

“So what time should I tell Finn and Poe to pick her up? They want to meet you and I was going to stop by your dad’s shop again to see if they finalized my schedule.” 

“Ok so it’s almost 4 and we go until 5.” Ben smiled. “Um. Have fun talking to Han again.” Rey laughed and turned to go. 

“Yea. Thanks Ben.” She offered a small wave and walked out. Anakin and Hope looked up from the sketchbook to see Ben running his hands through his hair and sighing. Maybe their plan was going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read!  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Catch me on my social media!  
> Tumblr: staygoldeea // bensolofortoolong  
> Instagram: em.e.art
> 
> Also if you ever want to make art - Feel free! (Anakin and Hope both have black hair and hazel eyes)


	9. Chapter 9

Finn and Poe waited patiently outside of the class. When Hope ran out, she was holding a painting in one hand and a little boy’s hand in the other. “Uncle Finn! Uncle Poe! Look! This is my best friend Anakin! And this is a painting of Mommy as a princess!” Finn knelt down.

“Hi Anakin. And that’s a very good painting Hope! We have to show your mommy when we get home!” Finn brushed a strand of hair out of Hope’s face. “Did you lose a tooth, peanut?”

Hope grinned, and Ben walked up behind the kids. Poe’s face lit up. “Ben Solo! It’s been years man!” Ben smiled. 

“How’ve you been, Dameron? It’s so weird that we ended up having a mutual friend after all these years. You ever become a pilot?”

“Yea, I’m a commercial airline pilot at the moment. I have a week off before I have to start flying again. I see you’re not an astronaut.” The two shared a laugh. Ben turned to Finn, sticking out his hand. 

“Hi, you’re Finn, right? I’m Ben.” Finn smiled and shook his hand. 

“I’m surprised Rey mentioned us.” He gave Poe a quick look. 

“She said that you both were Hope’s godfathers and that she lived with you for a bit as a teen.” Finn nodded. “Anyway, I have to start cleaning up so that I can get Anakin to his piano lessons. It was great meeting you. And it was nice to see you again Poe.” 

\---

“Doesn’t Mr. Ben look like a prince?” Hope questioned her godfathers while sitting in her carseat. Poe looked up in the rearview mirror, briefly meeting her eyes before looking back at the road.

“I guess he sort of does, why?” Poe answered. Finn covered his mouth, shaking with silent laughter and Poe smacked his arm. 

“Because then he can marry Mommy because she’s a princess.” Poe nearly slammed on the breaks.

“Peanut,” Finn said, turning around to face Hope. “I want you to know that a princess does not always need a prince, okay?” Hope frowned. 

“But I want Mommy to find a prince,” she mumbled, looking back out the window.

\---

That night before bed, Rey shot Ben a quick text.

**hey ben. hope loved your class today, she won’t stop gushing about how fun watercolors are. thanks for telling me about it :)**

A minute later, he replied back. 

**I’m glad. Did you get your schedule settled with Han?**

 

**yea, apparently maz only wants me working weekends now. she knows how much this job means to me and wants me to focus on it more.**

 

**That’s awesome. I’m happy for you :)**

**What are you up to?**

They fell into easy conversation to the point where Rey passed out with her phone in hand. Ben waited a bit for the typing symbol to fade until he realized she probably fell asleep talking to him. His insides fluttered at the thought of that.

\---

“Ben,” she murmured, pressing her lips to the shell of his ear. He hummed in response, still half asleep. “Ben, it’s almost time to get the kids ready for school.”

“Tell Poe to come get them. Let’s stay in bed all day.” He wrapped an arm around her waist. “And call in sick to work. Dad won’t mind.” He kissed her bare shoulder softly.

“You know I can’t do that,” she mumbled in reply, propping herself up on her elbow. When she opened her mouth to continue, all that poured out was a nasty, blaring alar-

_ Shit. _

Ben was  _ not  _ already dreaming about her. He felt like such a creep for it. They’d just met, and she was much younger than he was; he had no right to be thinking about her living with him, raising the kids together, lying in bed together-

_ No no no no no. _

Anakin padded into his father’s room, finding Ben frustrated and bright red. “Hey Daddy, can you make me cinnamon rolls?”

“Wha-Oh good morning, bud. Yea. Let me get out of bed.”

\---

Rey hummed the tune to “Break Free” cheerfully as she ran the brush through Hope’s long locks. Hope made a face, then turned and faced her mother with a suspicious look on her face.

“You’re humming.”

“People hum when they’re happy.”

“You don’t. Especially when you brush my hair.”

Rey froze, not knowing how to defend or explain herself. She was shocked that Hope had picked up on seemingly unimportant details like that. “I just had a very…  _ happy _ dream last night, and someone sang this song to me and now it’s stuck in my head.” She gently placed a red headband on Hope’s head and brushed stray strands of hair out of her face. “Look at you, you look so pretty today. Like a princess.”

“I don’t want to look like a princess, I want to look like a Sith.” Rey’s smile faltered.

\---

Rey didn’t bother stopping for too long to drop Hope off, as her shift at Solo and Bacca started at 8:30. On her rush out the door she nearly ran into Ben again, who was holding a bag from a local bakery. He handed her a fresh bagel, and she thanked him hurriedly. “Have a good first day!” he yelled out, watching her hop on her Ural and ride off. 

“I want a motorcycle for my birthday,” Anakin pleaded as they walked to his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading!
> 
> Catch me on my social media:  
> staygoldeea and bensolofortoolong on tumblr  
> em.e.art on Instagram


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter, I'm updating in between looking at scholarships so, wish me luck!

Rey tossed Han a bottle of water and wiped her face with an old towel. “Hey Chewie, can you turn the fan on? It’s hot as hell in here.” Chewie grunted and walked to the corner where a huge fan was standing and plugged it in. Immediately they began to feel the rush of cool air and they sighed in unison.

Han took a sip from his bottle and turned back to Rey, who was now checking the iPad for the details of their next few appointments. “Hey kid, Leia usually stops by at lunchtime and brings us food. You allergic to anything?”

“No, I’m all clear.” Rey looked up. “And it’s okay, she doesn’t have to bring me anything. I can walk down the street and get something.”

“My wife doesn’t take no for an answer, sweetheart. If she brings you food, she’s gonna make sure you take it one way or another,” Han chuckled. Chewie nodded, mumbling something about “always stubborn.” Rey grabbed her own bottle and chugged.

“Well, it’s food so I can’t really complain.” Han raised an eyebrow questioningly. “I didn’t really… get enough to eat growing up. So I’m always grateful when it’s offered without strings attached, like forced work.”

“Shit, kid. Anyway, the only string attached to Leia’s food is the obligation to hug her and tell her about yourself. She’s excited to meet you.”

\---

Almost half an hour later, a short woman with her hair in a graying updo walked into the garage carrying a basket. Although her lips were drawn into a friendly smile, her aura was intimidating, the power she held obvious from the manner she carried herself. This was Ben’s mother, it suddenly occurred to Rey, and she could see where he got his thoughtful eyes. “Hey there, Your Highness,” Han greeted her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Chewie grunted and she smiled. 

Leia turned to Rey, handing the basket to Chewie and taking Rey’s hands in hers. “Hello, Rey. My name is Leia. I’ve heard so much about you.” Despite her powerful appearance, Rey saw nothing but sincere kindness in the older woman’s eyes. 

“Already?” she laughed, and Leia’s smile grew. “From which Solo?”

Leia’s eyebrow raised, the smile never leaving her face. “Han. You know the other Solo?”

Rey turned bright red, not realizing that Han probably told Leia about his new employee and it wasn’t Ben talking about her. For some reason, she felt a bit disappointed, but now she’d screwed up. Leia would probably tell Ben that Rey had wondered if he’d talked about her, and he’d be weirded out.

Han jumped in. “Her daughter is friends with our grandson. Ben met her through their kids.” Leia’s smile wavered a bit. A flash of something - disappointment? - flickered across her face but then it was gone.

“A daughter? You look so young to have a kindergartner.” Her statement sounded like more of a question. Once again Rey found herself explaining that it wasn’t what it seemed to be.

“I adopted Hope halfway through college because I could tell that she needed a home. The foster system wasn’t a great experience for me, and I didn’t want her to go through what I did. She was 3 and I was 20, and a lot of people thought it was irresponsible but I feel like I made the right choice.” Leia’s eyes now reflected pride.

“That’s admirable of you, dear. Just know that now if you ever need any assistance - I remember how chaotic Ben could be at their age - I could help you out as well. Especially since my grandson is friends with your Hope I’m sure he’d be excited to have someone to play with when I babysit him.” Leia hugged Rey, and she felt her heart burst at the sudden love she felt. “Now go tuck into the lunches I brought you guys. I have to get back to the office.”

“Thank you Leia,” the three called out through full mouths as Leia walked out.

\---

“Hi Ben!”

“Hey, Mom. I’m just working on this one chapter. What’s up?”

“I just stopped by your father’s shop to bring lunch.”

Ben froze in his chair, dropping the stylus onto the desk. “Yea?”

“And I met your friend Rey!” Ben groaned.

“Mom, I swear -”

“I didn’t talk to her about how amazing you are, I promise. She’s very beautiful, and she obviously has a very big heart. Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“I just met her on Anakin’s first day of school. I didn’t want to jinx anything or have you get involved.”

“Jinx any-” Leia gasped. “So you  _ are _ interested in her!”

“Mom -”

“Well, I found out she’s 22 -”

“I know that already.”

“Well, Ben you’re almost 30. I’m not getting any younger and I want grandchildren.”

“You already  _ have _ a grandson.”

“Okay, well I want grand _ children _ . As in multiple. And she has a daughter, so by default, if you married her, I’d get anoth-”

“Mom, I’m going to hang up if you don’t stop.”

“Okay, okay. But Ben seriously. A beautiful woman walks into your life and your father and I already love her and your kids are already friends? Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not. Which is why I’m not rushing anything or being impulsive. I have to get back to this chapter.”

“Alright, Ben. Bye. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading!! 
> 
> staygoldeea.tumblr.com  
> bensolofortoolong.tumblr.com  
> instagram.com/em.e.art


	11. Chapter 11

**What time would it be okay for me to bring Anakin over tonight?**

 

**whatever time works for you. finn’ll pick hope up from the art class at 5, so give yourself a bit of time to help him pack his stuff and you can come :)**

 

**Perfect. Call me if he ends up being too much to handle :P**

 

**he won’t be, he’s a sweetheart :)**

**any food allergies or places you don’t want him eating from? special concerns i should know about?**

 

**No, he has none. I let him eat anything basically.**

 

**okay perfect**

 

**Is it still okay for me to take Hope with us to the TYC afterschool today?**

 

**are you sure? i hate taking advantage of your rides**

 

**It’s fine, don’t worry. I’ll text you when we arrive so you know she’s okay :)**

 

**you’re so sweet ben :)**

 

**Am I though?**

 

**come on, you’ve gotten me food, drove me to get my dream job, and now you’re taking my kid to art classes? you’re like a knight in shining armor**

 

**I prefer the title Prince. Or Supreme Leader.**

 

**galaxy battles? dooooooork**

 

**Hey you said you LOVED Galaxy Battles!**

**If anything we’re BOTH dorks.**

 

**not me. i’m too beautiful to be a dork.**

 

**That’s true.**

Rey paused and blushed. Did he mean that? She was trying to figure out how to respond when he sent another text.

**Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that.**

_He didn’t mean it._

**I’m awkward.**

**Years out of the dating game and I’m hitting on you when I’ve just met you.**

Rey swallowed.

**oh lol. it’s cool.**

**i have to get back to working. lunch break’s almost over.**

 

**Okay. See you tonight :)**

**\---**

“You are an idiot, Solo, truly.” Poe picked up another wing. “From this text here, the awkward ‘lol’ obviously means she didn’t want you to take it back. You complimented her, you’ve been having such great chemistry, and you take it back? Believe me, I know this girl and she is disappointed.” He accented the “p” with a loud “pop” that made Ben wince.

“How do I fix it?” Ben dropped one of the bones and took a drink of his Coke.

“Tonight, when you drop your son off, make it absolutely clear that you find her attractive. Maybe bring her something small but just make it obvious man.” He slapped Ben’s hands away from his fries. “And damn, why does everyone wanna take my food?”

\---

“Hey, Hope. Your mommy said I can take you with me and Anakin to art class today,” Ben said softly, kneeling down. “I like your shirt.” Hope was wearing a large Galaxy Battles shirt with a giant silhouette of Dark Helmet behind the lettering over her denim shorts. Hope smiled.

“Okay!”

“Do you know what type of candy your mommy likes best?”

“Sour gummy worms. She keeps a big box hidden away from me because it’s her ‘secret stash.’ I don’t know what that means, but she gives me my own bags.”

“Daddy, are you getting Miss Rey a present because she’s pretty?” Anakin asked loudly, and Hope made a silly face.

“My mommy is a VERY pretty princess. Do you want to be her prince, Mr. Ben?” Hope looked up at him, her hazel eyes blown wide open in excitement.

Ben chuckled. “Can you pinky promise not to tell her, Hope?” The child’s face morphed into one of awe. The pinky promise was the most sacred of vows. If Anakin’s daddy didn’t want Hope to tell her mommy that he liked her, he must be planning something even more special than she and Anakin had thought. With a satisfied smile, Hope wrapped her pinky around Ben’s.

\---

Ben walked up to the apartment with a giant bag of Trolli Sour Brite Crawlers in one hand and Anakin’s duffel in the other. Anakin rang the doorbell with the hand that wasn’t holding his lightsword, which he’d brought along because “the Sith” had challenged him to another “duel.” Ben hoped for Rey’s sake that the duel didn’t get out of hand.

“I’LL GET IT!” came the cry of the 5-year-old who ended up opening the door for her guest. “ANI!” Rey was close behind her daughter, smiling down at Anakin.

“Hey there. You can go put your bag in Hope’s room.” Anakin nodded and ran inside. Rey looked up at Ben, her face betraying no emotion and for some reason, that hurt more than if she’d scowled at him. “Come in. You want some water?”

“Actually, I’ll take you up on some of that wine,” Ben joked, but Rey looked concerned.

“You don’t drink.”

“It was a joke.”

“Mm.” Rey took a glass out and filled it with water for him, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Ben put the bag of gummy worms on the counter, taking a seat as well. Rey raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word.

“I want to apologize for apologizing for the compliment earlier which may have given you the impression that I don’t find you beautiful. I actually do, you’re absolutely stunning, and Hope told me these were your favorite -”

“Ben,” she said softly. He stopped. “Thank you. But thank you for also trying to take your time with getting to know me.” He turned red.

“I did mean it. I was just panicking because you didn’t respond after a bit so I thought maybe I was reading this wrong -”

“Ben.” Her eyes were now burning into his and his heart nearly beat out of his chest. “I didn’t respond because I was trying to think of something to reply with besides ‘thanks you too teehee.’ Sorry that I got annoyed for some reason.” He leaned in when suddenly they heard the clashing of hard plastic and the heavy footsteps of children running.

“You’ve met your match, Lady Hope. You cannot defeat me, a Jedi Master.”

“That is where you are wrong, Master Anakin. For you will be the one to lose.”

Ben and Rey sat there, frozen as their children continued mimicking the lightsword battles they’d seen in their favorite movies. Rey stifled a laugh as Anakin hit Hope on the shin, causing her to let out a fake groan of anguish. Anakin stopped their battle briefly to whisper at her.

“I cut off your leg, weenie. Fall down,” he hissed, and Hope complied, frowning. “Take that you evil Sith. You were once like a sister to me, but then you betrayed the Jedi Order. Now you will pay for the destruction you’ve caused.” He knocked the lightsword out of Hope’s hand - probably cutting it off, Ben assumed - and pointed his at her face. “Any last words before I serve you justice?”

“Yes. At least we have lightning powers, lame-o.” She wiggled her fingers at Anakin, who, with a confused look on his face, stumbled backward and fell into the couch. Hope let out what sounded like an evil laugh that one would hear on a cartoon. Ben and Rey stood up, clapping, confusing the children. “Wait the scene’s not over yet, he’s supposed to chop my other leg and arm off and leave me to die.”

“I actually have to get going.” Ben turned to Rey. “I have a deadline tomorrow morning and I want to look back over the chapter I’ve been working on and modify anything I need to fix.”

“Alright. Let me know when you need Anakin ready to be picked up. My shift starts at 12.” The parents walked to the door, lingering a bit. Before she could back down, Rey stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Ben’s cheek. “Goodnight. Drive safely.”

Ben smiled. “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute antics

“Has he asked you out yet?” Finn eagerly asked Rey, while she stood by the kitchen in the empty diner. Maz sipped her coffee silently, waiting to hear an answer from her as well. Rey smiled.

“Nooooo,” she drew out. “We’re going to take our time. It’s a huge commitment, being single parents and all, so it’d be best not to rush anything.”

“Did he kiss you?”

“Actually, I kissed him.”

Maz’s coffee went everywhere as she burst out laughing. “Of course. Ben has always been the awkward one, I could never see him making the first move.”

“On the cheek.” Maz “ahh”ed, and rolled her eyes. 

“I knew there was a fucking catch,” Finn blurted. “You wouldn’t do it either.”

“Guess those two will have to wait until their wedding to kiss huh?” Maz stage-whispered to Finn, pointing at the now pink Rey.

“Shut up.”

\---

**Hey beautiful. Wanna see something cool?**

 

**new phone who dis**

 

**Reyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**For real, I have concept art that you might find interesting.**

 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yes**

**show me supreme leader kylo ren**

 

**… I like that nickname. Call me that all the time now.**

**[Attached kiraandkaanticoncept.jpg]**

Ben had sent her an image of a little girl in 3 black buns on the shoulders of a young woman with green eyes whose hair and neck were covered by a long shawl. The pair were walking in a desert, and it was obvious who had inspired this piece.

**< 3**

**that IS me and hope in your universe right?**

 

**Maybe :P**

**You as Kira and Hope as Kaanti.**

**In Hindi, Kira means “beam of light” and Kaanti means “light” in Telugu.**

**Basically what you both emulate.**

**< 3**

 

**you’re such a dork**

**a sweet dork tho**

**have you drawn yourself and anakin**

 

**I’m thinking about it. If I add myself in I’d probably keep my name as Kylo Ren. I like it.**

**I can’t think of something for Anakin.**

 

**suli?**

**it means “rascal” in estonian**

 

**I love it.**

**Thank you.**

**Anyways, I’m considering adding you both to the comic (appearance-wise, probably not EXACTLY personality-wise) because I never really focus on the parental bond in these stories and I want to try something new.**

**Sooooooooooooo do I have your permission to use your likeness and your child’s likeness in my art?**

 

**yes**

 

**Thank youuuuuu that’s all my publisher needs**

 

**oh so you’re only texting me because of your publisher?**

 

**God no, I’m just getting that out of the way before I get to really talk to you.**

**Was Anakin well-behaved last night?**

 

**an angel.**

**he did cry because hope wouldn’t let him be a sith because he was tired of being a good guy but she tickled him until he gave up**

**should i be worried about my child wanting to be evil?**

 

**No, it’s normal.**

**Kids are like cats, I suppose. And we can deal with cats just fine.**

 

**a child is nothing like a cat wth**

 

**Always have to get their way. Either hate you with a passion or love you to death. Always making noises. Either need their space or constant affection. Love toys. Need to be potty-trained.**

 

**fine u win**

 

**Do I get a prize?**

**Can I have a selfie of the beautiful “Miss Princess Rey” that Anakin so fondly described as being the “nicest friend-mommy ever” ?**

Rey giggled.

**i don’t have makeup on**

 

**I hardly see you with it and I still find you gorgeous.**

 

**fine**

She snapped a picture of herself, curled up on the couch in some red sweatpants and fuzzy socks, and sent it before she could overthink it. 

**You look cozy.**

**Andddd still beautiful.**

**I really hope you don’t mind me blatantly flirting with you at this point.**

 

**i don’t mind a bit ;)**

**do i get a picture of the supreme leader????**

**HA. In order for that to happen you have to earn it.**

 

**i didn’t earn it with my good looks?**

**shame**

 

**Nice try, Princess.**

**Shit, it’s almost 9:00.**

 

**lol so**

 

**SO I need to go to bed.**

**Sunday mornings are for brunch as a family at Maz’s.**

**Speaking of which, when does your shift start?**

 

**since it’s sunday...10 i think**

 

**Great. I’ll ask to be seated in your section and you can try to sneak a picture of me then ;)**

**Anywho, goodnight Rey.**

**< 3 Sweet dreams.**

 

**oh i’ll have them alright.**

**goodniiight :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!   
> Social media in my bio :)  
> Once again, if you want to make fanart, tag me in it! I'd be happy to see what yall picture for my babies <3  
> Scholarships are a PAIN and school started back up again #2ndhalfofsenioryearwoopee


	13. author speaks!

Hey guys! 

So I'm just gonna update this in case I disappear for a bit (I'm gonna finish this fic don't worry!!!)

-So my second semester of senior year just started up again yesterday. Yeyyyyyy I graduate in less than 5 months *existential crisis*

-I am in the process of looking for and applying to scholarships for college.

-I also sometimes squeeze out so much writing that I lose motivation for a bit before I can pick back up again.

So sorry for uploading so much/frequently over these past few days and then suddenly stopping. I really do appreciate all the love you guys have been giving this fic and me, it means the world to me.

I promise I'll be back soon to give you more Johnson/Solo goodness <3

I am still active on my social media accounts if you ever wanna reach me just to talk or anything! 

I have two tumblr blogs (main and Star Wars) that I post regularly on : staygoldeea and bensolofortoolong

My Instagram account (art, public) is em.e.art (I won't post my personal account because,,,, it's my real life and I still need some anonymity lol)

Once again thank you so much for your support, I'll be back soon! In the mean time you can ask me questions that I'll willingly answer between chapters during moments like these where I take a breather. 

Love you all, and May the Force Be With You,

Emily <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back :)

“Hey, Maz. Table for 9, please.” At the sound of Ben’s warm baritone, Rey’s heart leapt in her chest, her eyes rising to look at him. This morning, he’d dressed in a bright blue button-down ( _ with the sleeves rolled up too, jesus he wants to kill me with those arms _ ) and dark jeans, with Anakin matching except for his light-up sneakers. Han and Leia were each holding one of Anakin’s arms, with Chewie standing silently to the side. Along with the Solos and Mr. Bacca were four older men: one unshaven with tired blue eyes, one gangly with large round spectacles, one stout wearing a starch white shirt and bright blue slacks, and one African-American with a perfectly curled moustache and a lively glint in his eyes. Rey observed the odd group come in, taking her eyes off Ben to ponder the stories behind how this large “family” had come to existence. After Maz had seated all of them at a long table in Rey’s section, Ben turned around in his seat, searching for Rey. When their eyes met, she winked, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks and ears, which were now visible from the way he’d pushed back his hair. “Hi, beautiful,” he mouthed, which didn’t go unnoticed by Leia, whose eyes caught Rey smiling while processing a customer’s order in the POS system.

“Oh,” Leia smirked, nudging the bearded man beside her to point out the interaction within her son and the young waitress. “Look, Luke. That’s the girl that’ll be your future niece-in-law.”

Ben scowled, turning red. Luke made a face of approval. “She’s very beautiful. What’s her name?” 

“We’re in her section. She’ll introduce hers-” Before Ben could finish, his eager son cut him off to wave frantically at the subject. 

“HI MISS REY! IT’S ME, ANAKIN!” She looked over, smile brightening as she waved back. Ben’s heart almost melted. If there were angels on Earth, she’d have to be one of them, he decided. After saying goodbye to the other customers, Rey came over, nervous at the prospect of meeting so many new faces. 

“Hey, Ani! Hi, Ben,” she said softly, cheeks turning pink. She raised her gaze to the rest of the table, whose conversations abruptly stopped. “Hi, I’m Rey, and I’ll be your server this morning. May I take your drink orders or do you need more time?” Everyone gave their requests, and she quickly shuffled off. Suddenly, all eyes were on Ben and the table exploded with questions.

“Who is she? How do you know her?”

“She’s beautiful. How’d you meet?”

“Is she your girlfriend, Benny-boy?”

“Daddy, can I PLEASE order from the adult menu today because I’m REALLY hungry.”

“She is lovely. You simply must tell us about her, Ben.”

Frustrated, Ben got up and walked over to the bathroom, nearly bumping into Rey along the way. “What’s the matter, Ben?” she asked, eyes showing her concern. He softened.

“They’re just so annoying and I need a break. They all want to know about you, and how we know each other, and I just. I don’t want them to get in our business while everything is still new. And I especially don’t want you to get overwhelmed because my family gets attached really quickly, and I don’t want them to ruin what could happen between us and -”

She put her hand to his cheek and he silenced immediately, leaning into it. He then grabbed her hand and pressed his lips softly to her knuckles. “It’ll be okay, Ben. I get that they’re just excited, and honestly, I am too. It’s new and weird and scary, and I’m excited. After I get off work, if you want to bring Anakin over so the 4 of us can watch Galaxy Battles so you can destress, that’d be fine.” She blushed again and Ben rubbed circles with his thumb onto the hand he was still holding. 

“Thank you. That’d be perfect,” he murmured, kissing her forehead and moving past her to go to the restroom.

\---

“Yes, and can I replace my side of hashbrowns with a side of that gorgeous smile?” 

“Lando, she’s 22. Stop flirting with Ben’s girlfriend.” At Leia’s comment, Rey went bright red. Anakin grinned and poked his dad happily, but Ben put his face in his hands and groaned.

\---

“It’s been almost 30 years and I still don’t understand Artu’s accent,” Ben whispered to the spectacled man. 

“He’s from a region in Spain called Galicia. I’m afraid that his dialect might make it a bit difficult for you as well. I am impressed with the young Rey, though. She somehow understood him right away.”

“She studied abroad in college before she adopted her daughter. She liked immersing herself directly to learn, sort of like how you did with diplomacy and all that,” Ben explained. “I think Spain was one of her favorites.”  

“Smart woman. Tell me how you met her.”

\---

Right as the groups were grabbing their coats to leave, Ben snuck his way back to the station where Rey was processing two more tables’ checks. “Text me when your shift is over and you get home, so I know when to come over,” he said, a little breathlessly. 

“I will,” she replied, looking at his lips. The two stood there silently, holding their breaths. They both leaned in a bit, jumping back when they heard Han’s voice. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the shop, Rey. And your service was amazing.” His gaze flickered between the two, who were now both red-faced and standing further apart than they had been. He smirked, shaking his head and making his way back to the others. Ben turned to say something to Rey, but she was already focused on her work.

\---

Before Ben and Anakin arrived, Rey made sure to fire up some boneless buffalo wings, french fries, and popcorn for their movie night. She also changed from her uniform into some black leggings, fluffy red socks, and the Galaxy Battles top she’d bought when she was 16. She brushed one light layer of brown mascara on and morphed her hair into the main space princess’s signature side buns. Sure it was a simple movie night, but she was hoping to make it one of many, so doing herself up a bit couldn’t hurt, could it? Hope took one look at her mother’s shirt and decided to match her as well, changing into her Millenium Hawk pajamas and a Dark Helmet mask and grabbing her lightsword.

Clearly Ben and Anakin had had the same idea because when Rey opened the door, she was greeted by Anakin and Ben dressed in identical Jedi robes. “Good evening, Princess,” Ben greeted, bowing. Anakin awkwardly followed his father’s lead and Rey had to keep from giggling at how cute it was. “The Force is telling me that you’ve made… popcorn?” He sniffed dramatically, Anakin mimicking his every motion. 

\---

That night, Ben and Rey held hands on the back of the couch with the children in between them, all happily enjoying the space opera. 

\---

It was Back to School Night on Tuesday at 5, and Ben was looking around the room at the artwork Anakin and Hope’s teacher had hung up. On one wall were the words “I WISH FOR” with drawings the kids had made of what they wanted in life. Two of the drawings were taped together, and under closer inspection they were Hope and Anakin’s. Ben took out his phone to take a picture for Rey, who was still caught up in traffic downtown due to an accident.

Hope had drawn Ben and Anakin with the letters “FAM” written on top, and the papers joined with Anakin’s depiction of Rey and Hope, with the letters “ILY.” Taped together, as Ms. Tico knew the pair had worked next to each other when making these drawings, the kids’ papers lined up to show the 4 of them holding hands. 

Somehow, Ben had the feeling that someday the kids would get what they wanted. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Johnson girls and Solo boys had developed a comfortable routine by the mid-September. Every Sunday, Ben’s family would go to Kanata’s Diner for their brunch, always seated in Rey’s section and always leaving their cheerful waitress with pink cheeks and 9 big hugs. Mr. Anthony Threepio, the family friend who’d once been a diplomat, took the opportunity to tell as many stories about the vibrant cultures he’d been exposed to during his lifetime to his new favorite listener when she stopped by to ask how things were doing with their food. Artu chattered to Rey in his Galician dialect, making jokes about how red Ben turned when Lando and Luke teased him about the woman of his affections. Every morning Ben would give Rey breakfast and a kiss on the cheek when they dropped Anakin and Hope off, and every Wednesday and Friday he’d drive both kids with him to the youth center for art class. Fridays, the children would have a sleepover at Rey and Hope’s apartment, and Ben would update Rey on how his comic was doing every Saturday over text. Maz decided that she only needed Rey for Sundays now that she was a full-time worker at Solo and Bacca, so Saturdays now became the days of long naps, baking with Hope, and strolls through the park. The night of Anakin and Hope’s 5th sleepover, Anakin turned to his father before he was about to leave.

“Daddy, tomorrow can I stay longer and go to the park with Hope and Miss Rey?” Ben looked at Rey, whose smile didn’t waver a bit, and she nodded at him, as if to say she found nothing wrong with that. 

“Okay, little man. I have an idea.” Ben knelt down to face his son, and Hope curled up next to Rey on the couch. “How about. I pick you up at our normal time.” Anakin opened his mouth to protest but Ben kept going. “We go home, you shower, put your clothes in the hamper, and put all the stuff you brought in order. If your room is clean and your backpack is ready for school on Monday, we can meet up with them at the park after lunch. Sound good?” Anakin jumped up and down excitedly. Ben chuckled and stood up, turning to Rey.

“Abram Park at 1,” she declared, her freckles lighting up over the faint blush of her cheeks. After Ben had complimented them in a selfie she’d texted him the week before, her foundation remained unused in a corner of her vanity. Ben made his way to where she sat to press his lips to her forehead. They still hadn’t kissed yet, but they both liked the way this “Thing” was progressing. “Drive safely,” she murmured as always.

\---

“Okay, princess! Let’s go grab some lunch. Do you want Panda Express, Popeye’s, Taco Bell, or Whataburger?”

“PANDA! But also I want some nachos. With cheese only.” 

“Mm. How about Taco Bell tonight?”

“YES!”

\---

If you had never known how Rey adopted Hope, you would not have been able to tell that she wasn’t her daughter. All of Rey’s qualities and quirks were over time absorbed by the tiny child who felt as if despite her background knew that some higher being had intended for Hope to be Rey’s. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed, to her bouncy walk, to her insatiable hunger were all tiny things that had become part of Hope over time as well. The latter was beginning to show in the warm Chinese fast food restaurant that the pair was now huddled in, curled up in a booth downing orange chicken, rice, lo mein, and spring rolls. Hope’s appetite at the age of five was impressive, rivaling her mother’s. The two happily chewed and slurped at their food, giggling when sauce splashed on either of their noses. The double-servings of chicken with the sides of rice and extra lo mein and rolls were devoured in record time, despite the fact that they weren’t rushing at all.

The manager watched in disbelief as the tiny child walked back up to the counter with an extra $10 bill and ordered another plate with 2 entrees. 

\---

With stomachs full and grins on their faces, Rey and Hope cruised down the streets of Dallas in their Ural and sang out over the sound of the wind. Hope had a tiny helmet and goggles on, painted by her mother to resemble the Rebel Pilot helmets from the original Galaxy Battles films. Rey’s helmet was almost exactly identical except with a green insignia instead of a red one. At the light, the people car stopped next to them looked down at Hope, who was gleefully sitting in the sidecar. She waved at them, and they smiled at the bubbly child who obviously enjoyed riding. 

When they got to Abram Park, Ben and Anakin were already there playing with a bright yellow Frisbee.They waved, and Hope ran from Rey to them. Surprisingly, she ran up to Ben first and tackled his legs in a huge hug. 

“Thank you for letting Ani play with me more,” she said sweetly, and then rushed off to hug Anakin. Ben’s eyes had widened at the action, looking up to meet Rey’s. He could see that hers were filled with pure adoration. Did she like seeing her daughter hug him? The thought gave him butterflies. Maybe it was a little soon but he could see them working well together as a team.

\---

Okay, too soon. 

Anakin was sitting on the ground clutching his knee and crying. He’d fallen while running on the concrete trails surrounding the park and cut it pretty badly. As a five year old even a drop of blood was terrifying, but this was a bit more than a scrape.

Without hesitation, Rey reached into her bag and pulled out a travel bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a few bandaids. She knelt down and gently poured it on his knee, which made Anakin wince. She waited for it to bubble a bit before pulling out another small bottle of penicillin and sprinkling it on top of the now disinfected knee. Once again, she waited, and she then put a thick bandaid directly over the cut. 

Rey helped Anakin stand up while Ben watched, still shocked at how quickly she’d managed the situation. His son hugged her and fluttered his eyelashes against her cheek. Without a second thought, Anakin blurted out, “Thank you, mommy,” and walked back with Hope to the swingsets. The parents stood frozen for a moment. 

“Mommy?” Rey whispered. 

“I swear, I didn’t tell him to call you that, I’m sorry that he -”

“No, no. It’s sweet. It really is. It’s just funny. And he gave me butterfly kisses, I never taught him that, but it’s something Hope does after she’s upset to show that she’s happy I was there for her. She must’ve told him about my habits.” 

Ben grabbed her hand, and they sat back down at the bench near the edge of the playground. 

\---

“Hi, Ben!” 

“Hey, Mom.”

“I stopped by the shop again today…”

“Mom.”

“No, no. She was telling your father about what happened yesterday. With my baby Ani.”

“Your point in telling me this?”

“She told him that she knows your kid needs a mother and she’s scared about this.”

Silence.

“Ben?”

“What else did she say?”

“What?”

“What else did she say, Mom? About ‘this?’”

“That she didn’t care about the fact that you both have kids and was willing to see what this could grow into. She sounded so happy about your son accepting her and thinks that the kids showing approval might be a sign.”

“Mm. That’s good.”

“So that means you’re going to step up and fucking do it now, right?”

“I’ll do it when I’m ready! Bye!”

“Bye bye! I love you!”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfYkhQblYjY  
> Listen to this when they dance :)))))) (This song was in BLACKKKLANSMAN and I loved it sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much)  
> ALSO I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME IT'S JUST GETTING CHAOTIC AGAIN :(

**I know this is like a week late but I’ve been meaning to ask you. Do you just always carry peroxide and bandaids and penicillin on your person?**

 

**hope falls down a lot lol**

**i totally see why people think she’s my biological child**

 

**Oh.**

**Anyway. Good news!**

**I officially got the chapter approved where Kira and Kaanti get introduced so tomorrow morning, when the next chapter gets released, you’ll see yourself and Hope in the comic!!!!!!**

 

**IM SO PROUD OF YOU**

**ALSO THANK U FOR CHOOSING US**

**ITS AN HONOR TO BE DRAWN BY THE KYLO REN**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 

**Would you find it an honor for me to also dedicate the chapter to you both?**

 

**if you do that i might marry you**

 

**Might? Is this how I need to propose?**

 

**yes**

**food must also be included but thats a given when it comes to me**

 

**I’ll keep that in mind.**

**Oh, and Rey?**

 

**yes supreme leader?**

 

**Fuuuuck that nickname is great.**

**I hope it’s very obvious that I have feelings for you.**

 

**well duh if u didnt id look very foolish wouldnt i**

**i feel it too.**

 

**I don’t want to mess this up, so I’m glad we’re easing into this.**

 

**me too.**

\---

Rey woke up extra early on Monday morning to look for Ben’s comic. “Scuro” updated every two weeks but at least the chapters were lengthy and full of amazing art. Since Ben had told her about his ideas for the comic, he’d introduced his and Anakin’s characters, Kylo and Suli. Today, Rey was overjoyed to see that Kira and Kaanti had also been introduced, two mages with a backstory similar to Kylo and Suli’s, and that they would end up meeting eventually.

Rey smiled while starting the next chapter of her fanfiction.

\---

Ben was the first to break the routine. 

Rey and Ben had met 6 weeks ago on the dot (not that Ben was counting). Perhaps now was the time for him to be a human and actually invite her over to his house? Every sleepover that the kids had had was held at Rey’s apartment, surely it wasn’t too soon, right?

“Howdy, it’s Poe.”

“Poe, it’s Ben.”

“Hey, what’s up? I bet it’s about Rey.”

“Uh. Yea.”

“Bad or good?”

“I don’t know. It’s. Question. I have a question.”

“Mhm. Shoot.”

“How soon is too soon to invite Rey over to my place?”

“Wait, as in -”

“As in she can come over with her daughter, not for THAT.”

“Oh, I mean, I guess it’s not too quick at all. Maybe ask if you can meet sooner, she gets off around 4:30 right? So say 5.”

“So just to be sure. You don’t think it’s too soon and I should just do it?”

“YES.”

“Okay, I will. I’ll ask her tomorrow morning when she drops Hope off.”

“I feel like a proud dad watching his son grow some balls and ask a girl out for the first time.” 

“Shut up. Thanks for the help, Poe. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

\---

Ben made sure that the Chick-N-Minis he’d bought (apparently you can buy 10 of them instead of just 4, wow) were carefully shaped like a heart when he walked into the school with Anakin. This morning, Anakin had watched as his father slowly moved the tiny breakfast sandwiches around in the circular tray they came in, and had grinned the entire time. His and Hope’s plan to push their parents together was coming along quite nicely if his daddy was giving food in a heart shape to Miss Rey. 

Today, Rey was already in her work uniform, a pair of dark blue overalls over a red shirt that read “S & B AUTO,” an outfit that she always jokingly referred to as her Mario outfit. Ben thought it made her look less like a fat Italian plumber and more like a badass love interest from an action movie. When the kids ran up to each other and walked into class without saying goodbye to their parents, Ben came up to Rey, his hands already clammy. 

“Breakfast,” he mumbled sheepishly, and she flashed him one of her dazzling smiles.

“It smells like my favorite,” she sang, taking the small container from him. She looked down and immediately flushed from her face to her collarbone. “This is… really cute.”

“This Friday, you should bring Hope over to my place. At an earlier time. So that we can have more time to ourselves.” He did it. He did it. And now he felt like he was going to faint.

“Of course. I actually get off work earlier Friday,” she responded, still looking down at the box. “I’d love to.” She finally looked up, meeting Ben’s eyes, and grabbed his hand. “Let me know what time,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, and then turning to leave for work.

\---

Finn picked Hope up on Friday instead of letting Ben take her to the art class. He told Hope that her mommy needed her home earlier to get ready her stuff for her and Anakin’s sleepover tonight because she would be going to Anakin’s house. Hope, always an adventurer, was excited to know she’d be going somewhere new. 

Meanwhile, Rey had gone immediately to the salon across the street from the auto shop to get her nails done neatly (acrylics were pointless, working with machinery all day, but she could still make them look nice). She made sure to wax all over in preparation to wear a cute new romper she’d been saving for a special occasion (more specifically, when Ben finally asked her out). Sure, this was less of a proper date than two parents socializing as much as they could with two five-year-olds nearby, but looking bomb was sure to get Ben’s jaw to drop and make sure they took things a bit further than just single-parent-friends-who-find-each-other-attractive.

**\---**

As soon as Ben opened the door, Rey’s mouth went dry. She looked at him in his faded plaid shirt, softened from many years of use, and jeans and suddenly felt silly in her romper. Even if she was 22, she was still a mom and she shouldn’t have -

“You look beautiful, Rey,” Ben said, frozen in his spot. Anakin smiled, grabbing his friend’s hand and leading her to his room to show her his new Lego sets. Rey stepped in after Hope, and Ben shut the door. “Uh, water? Juice?”

“What? Oh, I’ll take water.” She looked around at the house. The living room was painted a muted gray-blue - “It’s called ‘Skylight’ from Farrow and Ball, if I remember correctly,” Ben commented from the kitchen - and the furniture was a smoke color. The kitchen was enormous - the one of Rey’s HGTV dreams - and the house had a grand staircase that Rey recalled desiring after watching “Beauty and the Beast” as a child. Ben excused himself to use the bathroom and told her to make herself comfortable, so she decided to wander a bit. She walked up the staircase to the middle platform, and then descended, pretending to wave like a princess. This was fun, maybe she and Ben could play dress up like children and goof off, pretending to be royalty.

Ben got back to find Rey curled up on the couch, flicking through his Netflix. “I took the liberty of putting ‘Johnson’ as an extra profile seeing as we’ll be coming here more often now,” she nudged playfully. 

“God, I hope so.”

Rey looked over at Ben, who’d taken his remote back and was now trying to decide between “Criminal Minds” and “House of Cards.” She took the time to admire the tiny moles that dotted his face like constellations, the nearly invisible scar on his right cheek he’d gotten from a fight in law school, the dark shadow of stubble already speckled his jaw (“I shave every morning, I seriously don’t get it,” he’d told her once). He was definitely beautiful, she could say. You can’t exactly call a man beautiful these days but that’s what he was. Thoughtful, quiet, considerate - all things he apparently used to be opposite of before he had Anakin. And he was beautiful.

Ben looked over at Rey, who was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar sound of David Rossi’s voice. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m perfectly fine,” she replied, curling up further into the pillows.

\---

After 2 episodes, Ben switched off the TV. “Sorry, we haven’t spoken in a while and I wanted to see if you were hungry. I’m not a good host, sorry. “

“Don’t worry, I’m not either.”

Together they stir-fried some packages of lo mein that Ben found at HEB and danced along to some old 70’s and 80’s songs over the surround-sound system installed in the kitchen. In the middle of dancing to “Too Late To Turn Back Now” they got closer until they were completely flush against each other, with Ben’s hands on Rey’s hips and her arms wrapped around his neck. 

_ I believe, I believe, I believe I'm falling in love _ _   
_ _ It's too late, Baby.... _ _   
_ _ Whoa-oh _ _   
_ _ I wouldn't mind it if I knew she really loved me too _ _   
_ _ But I hate to think that I'm in love alone and there's nothing that I can do _ _   
_ __ Whoa

Ben bent his head down and softly pressed his lips to hers. In response, Rey deepened the kiss, pulling her arms in tighter. When they both pulled apart for breath, she sighed. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for -”

“Me too.” They stood there, foreheads against each other, still swaying to the music that was now fading. “Rey, I want to -”

“DADDY! CAN WE ALL GO GET ICE CREAM?” Anakin shouted, jumping into the room with Hope trailing behind him. 

“Uh. Right now?”

“Please, Mr. Ben, it’s almost 8:30 and we always get ice cream before 8:30 on sleepover nights,” Hope begged, causing Ben to look back to Rey in his arms and smirk.

“Ice cream this late?”

“They don’t have school tomorrow, why not?” Rey giggled as she played with the collar of his shirt. Ben pressed a peck on her lips and let go, reaching instead for Rey’s hand. 

“Fine, let’s go to Subzero.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but i am sooooooooooooooooo drained  
> i have so much college/schoolwork to focus on this weekend (3 days at least yey) but here's a bit :)

Ben messed up. 

After Rey’s goodbye whisper that they would “continue this later,” Ben had practiced taking photos. Shirtless photos.

He was definitely fit, more so than the other dads at the school. He tried to work out as much as he could fit in between Anakin’s schedule and his deadlines. But he never felt that he was “hot.” His nose and ears were too big, his lips too plump for a guy, his moles ugly and prominent on his pale skin. He hated it.

But somehow Rey found him attractive. So he’d try to build up his confidence.

He tried taking photos on his camera in between sending texts back to her - they were debating what would happen in the upcoming final movie of Galaxy Battles - and then accidentally sent some. As in 3 pictures, trying stiff poses in the mirror and flexing in his boxers that hung low on his hips. 

As soon as he saw that they sent he realized what he’d done and turned scarlet from his head to his toes. Frantically, he typed out a rushed apology, and Rey read the messages without responding. Letting out a sigh, he tossed his phone on his nightstand and fell onto his stomach on his bed, absolutely mortified. 

\---

**I’M SO SORRY I WAS TRYING TO TAKE PHOTOS BECAUSE I’VE NEVER TAKEN DOUCHEY PHOTOS BEFORE AND I ACCIDENTALLY KEPT THE CHAT OPEN SO I SENT THEM I’M SO SORRY PLEASE DON’T TAKE THIS AS ME BEING GROSS I’M SO SORRY**

 

**why do you feel bad? they’re not douchey.**

She’d waited a bit, collecting herself before she was able to respond. The picture she’d received was surprising obviously, not just because it was in the middle of their conversation but mostly because Ben Solo did  _ not _ have a dad bod. The toned muscles that Rey could see hints of when he wore tight-fitted clothing ( _ which wasn’t often, bummer _ ) were now very visible, along with his chiseled abs and extremely noticeable v-line.  _ Jesus Christ it’s the single dad fantasy of my dreams come to life.  _

Before she could change her mind, Rey saved the photos to her gallery, hiding them in her empty “Ben <3” folder. Funny how the first pictures he’d sent to her were of a view she’d only dreamed of.

**Uh. Okay, so I’m not sorry?**

**Should I not be? I’m lost.**

**I was under the impression that women these days consider this to be “fuckboy” behavior?**

 

**uh, kinda but in this sense you are MORE than welcome to send more**

**i’ve told you how incredibly attractive you are haven’t i?**

**also ABS**

**ben you’re literally like a marble statue never ever feel bad for sending me shirtless mirror selfies**

 

**Oh well. In that case.**

**[attached: jjrj1517.jpeg]**

 

**YOU’RE ACTUALLY SMILING**

**ok smiley selfies and shirtless mirror selfies are very much appreciated**

**any picture of you tbh**

**you look so handsome omg**

 

**I have crooked teeth, my nose is too big, and my ears are extremely cartoonish.**

 

**idc, idc, idccccccc**

**you’re a beautiful man ben shut up with the self hate**

 

**Never.**

**I am trash.**

**An ugly trashcan.**

 

**my (?) ugly (not!) trashcan**

 

**Your?**

**OH**

**This is a hint I’m dumb.**

**It’s like 3am now and I can’t exactly ask you to come here but I wanted to do this in person.**

 

**i’ll drive over**

 

**Rey, you drive a bike not a car.**

 

**i’ll get Finn to drive me over. he owes me for helping him get the kids’ teacher’s number.**

 

**Lmao, don’t make him do that.**

 

**too late already called him :) be there in 8 min**

**\---**

Finn dropped Rey off at Ben’s doorstep, grumbling, “Now we’re even, and I hate you.” Rather than risk waking up Anakin and Hope, Rey texted Ben that she was at the door, and he let her in. Quietly, they made their way to the kitchen and turned on some of the lower lights. 

“Rey, before I chicken out -”

“Be my boyfriend.”

“Okay, I was JUST about to ask you to make this official and you have to ruin my attempt at breaking my shell?”

“Okay fine. Start over.”

“Rey -”

“Yes.”

“REY.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll let you finish.”

“Rey, over the past month and a half, I feel as if you and I have gotten to know each other more than other people ever have, and I wanted to know if there was a chance you wanted to commit to each other as a couple,” Ben whispered, his hands instantly attaching to her waist in a fashion that mimicked their position hours earlier.

“As an exclusive, still independent because of the children, relationship?” Rey’s hands curled on Ben’s chest, her face drawing closer.

“Yes, Rey. Be my girlfriend.”

“I will,” she responded, breathlessly, tiptoeing to reach his lips with her own. 

\---

They’d gone to bed shortly after their soft makeout session in the kitchen, realizing it’d be better to just get sleep. They didn’t realize waking up in the same bed later that morning - despite nothing happening - would have odd consequences.

They’d forgotten for a little moment that kindergarteners are very alert when changes occur. And when Anakin had snuck out of bed earlier than normal to take a leak, he realized his daddy’s room’s door open. It was never open. Curious, he crept inside, holding his breath, and was absolutely astonished to find Hope’s mommy snoring lightly in his daddy’s arms. 

“Are you and Miss Rey married?” Anakin asked loudly, startling Ben out of his sleep and in turn scaring Rey off the bed. 

“Wh-”

“Why is Hope’s mommy here? I thought she went to bed?”

“Yes, she did, but she came back so I could talk to -”

“HOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!” Anakin screamed, running back to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i wanted ben to ask in person because i prefer it that way @ anyone mentally judging me for rey's choices


	18. author speaks!

quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuick update!

 

still rushing to get my scholarships done whoopee i hate this

 

i AM working on the next chapter just hang tight, i think it could be up tomorrow or the day after

 

my birthday is in a little over 2 weeks! yippee! 

 

that chapter will be a cute one and i'll make it ben's birthday (since currently our new lovers are in the end of september :) )

 

love you all! xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

The adults sat on the couch, looking almost like two children getting scolded, as their children stood in front of them with their lightswords.

“Why is my mommy here?” Hope questioned, hazel eyes wide and confused. She gripped her toy tighter. “Ani said she was sleeping with you, Mr. Ben, and only married people can do that.” Rey attempted - and failed - to stifle a soft laugh at her daughter’s statement, and Ben shot her a serious look. 

“Your mommy came back to talk to me because we had important adult things to say. And yes, we made a mistake and slept in the same bed but I promise it won’t happen again until…”

“Until what, Ben?” Rey was now looking at him curiously, her heart beating faster.

“Until you make Miss Rey your princess?” Anakin offered, and both Rey and Ben turned their heads to the small child, who looked very confident in his assumption.

“I-Yeah.” Ben and Rey were now looking directly into each other’s eyes. “Rey, I know we just became boyfriend and girlfriend, and we have the kids to think about, and all this is chaotic and sudden but when I date you, please know that it is with the full intention of pursuing a future. I hope you -”

“I know. I-I feel the same way.” Rey kissed him softly, and the children cheered.

“Does this mean more sleepovers?” Hope asked excitedly, while Anakin wrapped his arms around Rey.

“Probably, but for now it means that your mommy and I will be really good friends and have our own adult playdates,” Ben replied, and Hope grabbed his hand. 

“Okay, Mr. Ben. Be nice to Mommy or I’ll have to cut your arms off.”

\---

“Ben! What’s wrong?”

“Hey, Mom. Nothing’s wro-”

“You never call first, sweetie. Is it about Rey?”

“Yes, but -”

“What did you do? What’s wrong?”

“NOTHING. I just wanted to tell you. I did it.”

“You did what?”

“Asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday.”

There was silence at the other end of the line. Ben worried for a second, when all of a sudden he heard an excited whoop. “HAN! YOUR SON ASKED REY TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!” Leia focused her attention back to Ben for a second. “Wait, she said yes right?”

“Yeah,” Ben answered, unable to keep the grin out of his voice. 

“AND SHE SAID YES! OUR BABY IS DATING OUR DREAM DAUGHTER-IN-LAW!” Ben chuckled as his parents excitedly shuffled through cash, no doubt having made a bet on when he’d make things official with Rey. From what he could hear, his mother won. 

“See you in an hour,” Ben chuckled. 

\---

At Sunday brunch, Ben surprised everyone by greeting Rey with a chaste kiss. Lando cheered and clapped Ben on the back, and once again, cash was exchanged not-so-discreetly. Anakin hugged Rey when she brought him his usual chocolate milk and she beamed. This time, Maz joined the giant group for the meal, and Ben was grateful for her stories about customers that distracted everyone from the topic of his new relationship. But no one missed the adoring looks the waitress gave to her new beau everytime she stopped by their table, and the smiles Ben would return. Artu leaned into Threepio, quietly muttering in his dialect about how certain he was that this would be the woman the young Solo would marry. 

When Lando had reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, Maz slapped his hand. Chewie let out a laugh that sounded more like a growl than anything, mumbling, “No chance.” The family got up, knowing that fighting Maz on paying for the meal was futile, and began to say their goodbyes to Rey. Maz looked around the diner, which was a bit empty this morning, and pulled Rey to the side.

“Go. Enjoy the day with the Solos.”

“But Maz, I left Hope with Poe -”

“I’ll call him and tell him to drop her off at Ben’s house. Now go spend time with your future family and I’ll fire you.” 

Rey paused. “Don’t you mean, or?”

Maz smiled, taking Rey’s hands in her own. “Dear, I want you to go out and live your life. You’re a young mother, working two jobs? I know that Han pays you well, and you’re only here because you feel like you owe me or something.” Rey blushed, looking down at her feet. “You owe me absolutely nothing, child, except the satisfaction of seeing you spend more time with my beautiful great-granddaughter - don’t cry, you know I adore and see you two as my own blood - and growing something beautiful with my goofy Benjamin. Please just allow yourself to  _ live _ and breathe, child.”

“I love you, Maz,” Rey choked out, wrapping her arms around the tiny woman, who tightened the embrace. She wiped Rey’s eyes, which had been starting to tear up at the immense feeling of love for this woman, and shooed her off.

“BENJAMIN! Wait for your girlfriend!”

\---

Leia and Rey stood in Ben’s kitchen talking with Threepio about what meal to prepare that evening, seeing as the family was welcoming Hope and Rey as well as celebrating Chewie’s poetry book finally getting published. Hope and Anakin were busy playing Mario Kart on the Wii U with Luke and Artu. Chewie, Han, and Lando were pestering Ben with questions about Rey, their relationship, who made the first move, blah blah. Ben was outwardly uncomfortable, but by the rosy tips of his ears that peeked out from under his hair, Rey could tell that Ben was a bit pleased that his family members were showing eager interest in the woman he’d finally asked out.  Rey knew that as a child, Ben’s family was often busy, and he’d felt lonely and much like an outcast, but after Anakin he’d started being more positive and open to everyone again. 

Leia caught Rey watching Ben and smiled to herself, thinking back to the days when she and Han had first started to fall for each other.  Hopefully, this would have the same happy outcome. 


	20. author speaks

Hey guys.

I won't be posting the next chapter for a bit because I just got some kinda stressful news and I need time to focus on school and what comes next for now.

It will be within the next week hopefully but definitely not today or tomorrow.

Sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter but i missed this !

Hope sat cross-legged on a beanbag, with Anakin sitting on one next to her and playing chess against Artu, as Leia braided her hair. “You have such lovely hair, sweetie,” Leia told the five-year-old, who beamed. “It’s so nice to have a little girl around to do her hair now. I don’t have any granddaughters, just Ani.” 

“I braid Ani’s hair when we play Jedi and Sith,” Hope stated, making Anakin blush. 

“Yes, but only a little, right?” Hope nodded. “Exactly. Your hair is very long and it lets me do a lot more pretty designs. Right now I can make your hair look like a crown, like mine.” 

“Thank you,” Hope whispered, reveling in the idea that now she could have TWO grandmas. Baabaa Maz was fun to be around, but having a grandma that makes your hair look like a princess crown was amazing.

Lando, Luke, Han, and Threepio had decided to put on a local high school football game. For the first time in years, the high school that Anakin and Hope would eventually be going to had finally made the playoffs. Rey and Ben got up and walked into the kitchen to grab some snacks, causing an unseen smirk from Luke. Ben reached for the popcorn from the top cabinet, and Rey took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist. Ben put the box down and moved Rey in front of him, lifting her onto the countertop.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, brushing a strand of hair back from her face and causing her to break into a huge grin. “Look at those dimples! Those - gorgeous - dimples,” he said, kissing her cheeks between each word. Rey caught his lips with her own, and they slowly deepened the kiss. Rey’s ankles locked around Ben’s waist, and his hands made their way into Rey’s loosely-tied hair, pulling the buns out from their elastics. 

Ben groaned as Rey’s lips traveled over his jaw and made their way down his neck. Suddenly, a loud cough broke the two apart, causing them to jump like two teenagers caught in a compromising situation. Luke stood in the doorway, a disapproving look on his face.

“I could’ve sworn Redenbacher’s takes 4 minutes at most,” Luke grumbled, eyeing the still unopened box of popcorn on the counter. Rey jumped down from the countertop, straightening her shirt and fixing her hair. Ben’s face and ears looked about as red as the Orville Redenbacher’s box. 

“Is the popcorn ready? Can we have ice cream too?” Lando called from the other room.

“Get it yourself. I think the kids had appetites for something a little hotter at the moment,” Luke responding, eyes not leaving Ben’s.

“Hot wings?” Han popped his head into the kitchen. Seeing Rey and Ben looking bashful and a bit worn he finally understood. “Oh, Luke. Let them have a chance to fool around. Heaven knows how many times you put up with me and Le-”

“Shut up!” Ben stomped out, hands covering his ears.

\---

“Morning, Ben,” Rey greeted the next day, holding a bag from Shipley Do-Nuts. “Would you like a kolache?” She waved the bag happily, and Ben lunged forward to kiss her. 

“Breakfast is my thing, baby,” he smiled, and she grinned back.

“Well, I got a whole bunch for Chewie and Han, too, so I figured I might as well bring some for my boyfrieeeend,” she sang. Hope and Anakin beamed up at their parents, clearly waiting for their goodbye kisses and hugs. 

Then, the 5-year-olds switched up their routine. Instead of going into their classroom together, they turned to the other parent and held their arms up for a hug. Of course, Ben obliged, hugging Hope while Rey hugged Anakin and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as well. 

“I guess they’re already used to this?” Ben looked at Rey, grabbing her hand. 

“Well, that makes everything a lot easier than we thought.”

“Speaking of this, how would you like to go on our first official date next weekend? This weekend is a bit chaotic for me. I have a few meetings with some editors and stuff. But next Saturday?”

“Ben, where would we leave the kids? I don’t want to leave Hope any extra time at Poe’s or Finn’s because they’ve been busy with their own jobs. I mean, I’d love to -”

“My mom could watch them?” Ben offered, and Rey nodded, immediately recalling how happy Leia had been caring for a little girl the night before. “Okay, perfect. She’d be over the moon. I’ll call her this afternoon to reserve Chateau Organa.” 

“Alright. I’m so excited! Have a good day, Ben.” Rey rose up on her tiptoes to kiss Ben goodbye, and he flushed with joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so basically.   
> I found out that I was rejected from the college that I was really set on (where my boyfriend will be attending).   
> It was super hard for both of us to find out so I needed a break from writing to focus and think about what comes next.  
> So the good news is that I ended up accepting the other college that I was torn between (which offered me a hUGE scholarship and great opportunities that I am really excited for) and now I am going to go to University of Texas at Dallas in the fall (which is where I made Rey get her Bachelor's teehee)!!!  
> I'm gonna continue this story but for now here's a quick cute chapter to carry you along. I promise the next one will be longer and better ;)  
> Love you guys xoxo


	22. author speaks!

Hey guys!

Sorry it's been a WHILE wowie

Soooooooooo school has been taking up pretty much all my time lately, both prepping for college and actually focusing on my current classes

I made a Twitter for my writing/for yall to contact me (remind me to work on this fic, request lil oneshots, etc)

So go check it out @bensolo42long <3 

I PROMISE I'm working on the next chapter, but I have 2 huge Wuthering Heights assignments to work on :(((( 

As always, thank you for sticking with this fic, it'll be back soon!


End file.
